


Torch

by shadkit



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:28:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24145147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadkit/pseuds/shadkit
Summary: Sequel to Marriage. Time to pass down the torch and show to all you shouldn't underestimate the next generation.
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Son Goten/Valese, Videl Satan/Son Gohan
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome everyone to the sequel of Marriage. I hope I haven't kept you waiting too long. I'm so happy to start this new adventure with everyone. Also, this will be including both the Sons and Brief families. Just to clear any confusion. Now, sit back and enjoy the ride.

After what happened yesterday, I was super excited to get started on my training with my father. I was even excited I would be spending, what will feel like, 2 full years with him. I spent plenty of time with dad, but this will be the longest of just us two.

When I woke this morning, I was full of excitement as I got ready to go. I grabbed my bag, that I packed yesterday, and headed to meet dad in the kitchen. When I got there, the kitchen island was almost packed to the ceiling with food. "Thank you, grandma." I rushed to start eating. That's when I saw dad. "Good morning, dad."

I started to dig in. The food was delicious, like always. "Morning, son." I stopped mid-chew and looked over to dad. Just for the moment, I thought I saw him smile as he ate. I then quickly went back to eating. It's not like he doesn't say morning to me, just not using the exact words. Whatever today brings, I'm sure it'll be full of surprises. After giving mom a hug and a fair well, me and dad were met with Goten's dad. I sometimes don't know which name to call him, since he has two. He then did that thing, and we were quickly were on Dende's lookout. As dad spoke with him, I went and talked to Dende.

Now it was time to enter the room, and I was slightly nervous. Mostly because of the way Goten talked about his training with his father. He stated it was worse than anything I have told him. It made me wonder if dad been going easy on me this whole time. It actually made me smile when thinking that. Once the door was closed behind us, I quickly went into my bag for my gi. "Son, stop."

I looked at him and was confused. "Shouldn't I get my gi so we can start training?" He just stated that he wanted to give me something. I immediately stood at attention and waited patiently. I watched as he reached into his pocket, I was getting both nervous and excited. He then pulled out a capsule and then clicked it. After the smoke cleared, it was a silver case. He then gave it to me. At first, I was confused, but I just opened it. When I looked inside, I was overjoyed. "Thank you."

He just nodded, and I quickly put on my new uniform. It was just so incredible! He gave me almost an exact copy of his own training uniform, and I felt proud to wear it. Once I had it on, I rushed over to his side in the training area. "No complaining. You must earn your breaks." I looked up at him and said how I understood. "I mean it." He then unfolded his arms and looked down at me. "Whenever you ready." He quickly got into his fighting stance.

…

Today we were heading back to earth to see if that idiot wanted to continue training yet. But I also didn't want to admit, out loud, I was also happy to return to earth after such a time. I wonder how far along the baby is. Also, it'll be nice to see Trunks have his little sparring match with the other brat. The moment we got to earth, something felt _different_. I looked over to the boys, and it was odd.

I can see that Kakarot's second brat has gotten more robust, but I couldn't sense how strength. I looked over to Kakarot, and my suspicions were confirmed, when he smiled and nodded. How did that come about? I went over to the brats and asked them what was going on. Goten went about how he and his father trained in that room for 2 days. Even going about how Kakarot taught him everything he knew and helped the boy with his own personal style. I was impressed. Maybe I should do a serious training session with Trunks as well.

I haven't trained with my son in a while, and I, in a way, missed that. Even when I was holding back, I felt proud watching him grow in his skills and strength. And also when he complained he still pushed through it. I remembered the first time I convince Bulma to let me train the boy. It surprised me how happy I was watching his progress. I questioned if this is how my own father felt every time I improved. Then again, all that man cared about was strength. I didn't really have many fond memories of him, but at least I respected him.

I then heard that Kakarot was no longer going to train, and that brought me out of my own thoughts. "Kakarot, what are you talking about." He simply answers that he was done. Hearing that I couldn't hold back from grinning. "About time. I was getting tired of waiting for you to admit that." Bulma and Whis seemed almost shocked by my answer, but Kakarot knew the truth. After all, it was something we both admitted after the event with Zamasu. But neither of us was willing to be the first one to throw in the towel. It looks like I won our little bet.

I then looked at the boys. There was no way they could ever take our place. Did I even want Trunks to follow down the path of being a warrior? If it wasn't for that clown, I wouldn't be thinking about such things. "I actually trained Goten, and he's even stronger than me." Hearing him actually say that out loud was more shocking than just knowing that he trained his son. The damn clown did it again. Then hearing how he went about it gave me an idea of how I should focus on Trunks' own training. My son won't get left behind, and especially I wouldn't mind having him be stronger than me. I would even be proud to be alive to witness it.

Soon enough, Kakarot's eldest brat showed up. Before long, it was decided that all 3 boys will start training under Whis in a week. Well, I better get to training the boy, but first, there was something I needed to disgust with Bulma.

When we got to her lab, I made sure I couldn't sense anyone was near. Once it was clear, I finally just hugged her. "What is it?"

"Make a replicate of my armor for Trunks." All she asked if I wanted the same color as my own. "No. The boy seems to like green." She patted my head and said, ok. I then let her go and started walking to the door. "But that doesn't mean to pull an all nightery either."

"Yeah, yeah. I know. Give me some credit. Or are you forgetting I could do this stuff in my sleep?" I heard her chuckle, and I couldn't help shake my head. That woman is nuts, but she's mine. Once I left the lab, I went to go pack the essentials. Just before I even made it to my room, Kakarot just had to appear.

"What is it, clown?" He handed me a case of capsules, but it still didn't answer my question. "You got—" He waved his hands in front of him.

"Wait!" I folded my arms. "Chichi packed them with the basics. And she even said good luck." I shrugged my shoulders and walked past him. "I'll let her know you said thanks. I would tell you not to be too hard, but that would make me a hypocrite." We both chuckled at that before he left.

…

Goten wasn't kidding when he said that my dad's training was nothing compared to what he went through. Now that I was getting in some _serious_ training, I wonder if dad really was taking it easy on me all these years. Everything I thought I knew about training went out the window, the moment we started. Dad never pushed me this hard before. It felt like every one of my muscles was on fire. And Dende forbids if I asked if I could take a breather. But every time I thought I had reached my limit, I was wildly surprised that I could do more. With every passing day, I was getting stronger and faster.

After Goten told me he was training with his dad, I did my own training. But I never thought I might need help. Training with dad, at this intensity, would be way more beneficial than doing it on my own. Especially since I couldn't go into the gravity room without him. After a few more sets, dad said I had earned my 5 minutes. Yet, strangely enough, I didn't feel ready to take a break. Instead, I kept on, that's when I felt a sudden weight on my back. I held my push-up position. "You said you weren't stopping."

Oh! I think I get it. I went back to doing the set, and every time I tried getting up, the weight became heavier. It was another hour when I finally gave in and decided to take a break. As I drank my water, I looked up at dad. It still baffles my mind at how a lot of things changed over the years. At one point, I had so many questions on what made my dad the way he is. "Dad?" He looked down at me. "What type of training did you do under Whis?"

"It wasn't easy. But when I'm done with you, you'll do just fine." That technically didn't answer my question, but I was still happy with it. After I finished my water, we went back to it.

It has already been 2 months, and I feel like I going to lose it. Not only did the training sessions become ever intensive, but I also wasn't even allowed to go super sayian once. Dad wanted me to be able to reach his level without resorting to any powerups. At first, I thought it would be impossible, but I kept proving myself wrong each day. Also, we been alone together, and it felt nice.

Once we made it to 6 months was when I was finally allowed to go super. The only catch was that I had to stay like this for the rest of the next 6 months. And during that, the word 'break' had lost all meaning. It's when I passed out from exhaustion, was when I allowed to take a break. Mom was right about dad overwhelming himself to the breaking point. But somehow, I wouldn't have it any other way.

Mainly because during our breaks, we would be talking about strategies. And how to outsmart an enemy. He even slipped up, telling me about the stuff he did before he met mom. Those were my favorite. We even spoke about what type of training we should do. He also asked me if there was anything I wanted to learn to do. "Goten said how he been mastering this technique that's like our ghost kamikaze. I would like to learn something similar."

Dad looked deep in thought for a moment. "Maybe I could help with that. But it might not be the same." I told him how I understood. Then I saw him give a smirk. Oo. Whatever he's thinking, I know it's going to be good. "I have taught you all of my moves but lets up the ante. You have figure a way to multiple my Big Bang attack, and turn it into a minefield." At first, I didn't really get it. But then I started to get an idea of what he meant.

"Yes, sir." With that said, we went back to training.


	2. Chapter 2

After Whis left, I asked dad if we could speak for a moment. "Sure. What's up, Gohan?"

"Could we speak somewhere else?" At first, he looked confused before saying okay. He asked where too, and we just took off flying. As we flew, I wonder how I would ask him. It's not like it's a big deal or anything. I just wasn't too sure how to ask. We were just over the ocean when I finally stopped. "Um, dad?" I couldn't even look at him at the moment. Some reason I also felt that my cheeks were on fire, and I was a little kid again. "Any chance we could have a sparring match? Like to see where I'm at currently." For a moment, it was silent. I then bravely looked up to see what expression dad had, and he was smiling.

"We could do more than that, Gohan. Would you like me to train you again?" For one reason or another, I couldn't stop myself from smiling as I nodded. "How about you do a little match with your brother, so I could better see where you can improve?"

"That would be perfect!" He then ruffled my hair as he continued to smile at me.

"No matter how old you get, you still act like my little guy." Now I know for sure my cheeks were on fire. "How about, when Vegeta and Trunks finish with the room we could go in. We might not need a whole day, though. I'm positive you'll surpass me without even trying." He kept saying that with a smile, but somehow, I felt slightly nervous. That was until a thought accrued.

"Dad?" He replied with a yeah. "You're not allowed to take Pan into that room?" He looked completely baffled, as he rubbed behind his neck. "I mean it. I want to be the one who trains her in there." That's when his whole expression changed, and he had the biggest smile.

"Yeah." With that said, we went back to mom and the others. I just couldn't wait to get started. When we reached everyone, it seemed that Vegeta and Bulma already went inside. Only mom, Goten, Videl, and Pan were waiting outside. Dad ruffled Goten's hair and told him how we were going to spar tomorrow. I looked over to mom, and she was both smiling, but I could also see that a frown was pulling at the corner of her lips. I wonder why. Soon, we all went our own way until the next day. Dad even said how Videl and Pan could come to watch.

…

I was currently thrilled at the idea that I was going to train Gohan again, that I failed to notice a certain someone. When we made it home, that's when I saw, and I think Goten also took note. Even though she was smiling, it was clear something was on her mind. During dinner, she barely touched her food, and it worried me. "Mom." She finally looked up and smiled at Goten. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Just have a lot on my mind. I'll be just fine." Neither Goten or I seem to believe her. Before Goten could say anymore, I shook my head. _But dad?_ I'll take care of it. He looked down at his food before finishing up. Once he was done, he went to his room. Now alone with her, I tried asking what was wrong. She tried giving me that same smile and saying she was okay.

"Chichi, tell me." She frowns and stated how she should start cleaning the dishes. I quickly moved behind her and made her sit back down. "There are only two ways you'll be allowed to get out of this chair. Either tell me what's wrong or finish eating." She looked shocked before looking back at her food.

"I'm very proud of our boys." She then started eating. Something about the way she said that made me very concerned. As she ate, I held her. I even eventually had her sitting on my lap as she continued eating. When she was done, she leans into my chest. "They grow up so fast. I didn't think Goten would leave us until he was much older. At least, he'll be with Gohan, and I'll know he'll be safe. But he's still so young."

I rubbed her back as I kissed her forehead. "I know. But he's going by choice, unlike… you know." I couldn't even say the words. They were too painful to even think about. "At least we'll have Pan to spoiled until she's old enough to have her own little adventures."

"That's another thing." I asked her what she meant. "I recently went to the doctors after what happened when you weren't well." She seemed hesitant, as she snuggled closer into me. I held her tighter as I brace for whatever she would say. "I found out there's a slight possibility that we could try for another child."

"No." That answer surprised both of us. She asked why not. "I had already accepted the fact we couldn't have anymore. And besides," I looked down at her and smiled. "We have our wonderful little granddaughter to take care of." She then smiled at me and said how right I was. I was soon helping her with the dishes and then watched her clean the kitchen.

Accepting not being able to have any more kids after I came back to life was hard. But looking at it now I'm glad we couldn't have anymore. The two we had were just perfect, and our eldest even gave us a grandchild to spoil. I couldn't be anymore happier. The life I would have never thought I'll have was just perfect. Just thinking of that got me happy, as I got up from where I was sitting. I went over to Chichi and hugged her. She was laughing as I spun us around the room.

Once I set her down, she rushed over to the pantry. I was confused until she came back and told me to give something to Vegeta. When I instant transmission over to him, I could tell he was in high spirits. "I'll let her know you said thanks. I would tell you not to be too hard, but that would make me a hypocrite." We both chuckled at that before I left. I hope those two have a good training session. Well, this time around, he's willing to train with Trunks in that room. Man, how long he came since then.

I couldn't stop smiling as I went back home. I was even greeted into a hug by Chichi. To finally say I was done felt better than I could have ever imagined. I picked up my lovely wife and carried her to our room. She giggled the whole way there, and we even shared kisses. I'll be able to spend more quality time with her and even Pan. My boys are going to be off on their own adventure, and I'll be here to help them along the way. That night, I was astounded at how happy I fell asleep.

The next day was fun. Seeing my sons spar was amazing. Recognizing just how far they came was incredible to watch. "Okay, boys. You could stop now." Once they landed in front of me, I just couldn't stop smiling. I was just overly proud of these two. "Goten, go sit."

"Yes, dad." I walked over to Gohan and pointed out how he was still moving too slow. Even some of his attacks show signs that he wasn't confident in doing them.

"You still can't seem to relax, and just trying too hard." He sheepishly rubbed behind his neck. Chichi was so right about how he had picked up my little habits. "You got this." I walked over to him. I then quickly went to punch his face, but he easily blocked it and stepped to the side. He soon was blocking and dodging my every attack, but he had yet to try to take the upper hand. I have left plenty of openings, but I guess he still hasn't learned to see them. After I did one more round-house kick, I lowered my stance. But before I could say anything, he was the one on the attack. That little sneak. I couldn't stop smiling as I blocked his every move. When I saw an opening and went for it. I was then highly surprised how he landed a perfectly placed punched to my left side.

"Is that better?" Oh, now he was just cocky with his old man. Well, then he better keep up. Before long, we were at a stalemate, as our hands were lock and trying to overpower the other. "Stop holding back on me!"

"You sure about this?" He nodded. I quickly powered up to super sayian, and he continued to look angry.

"Seriously, dad!" I couldn't help remember that time we trained before Cell. I was so scared to hurt my little boy, but it worked out in the end. So, I just gave in and went super sayian blue. He cracked a smirk as he tried harder to pushed me back. But I did wonder why he had yet powered up to super sayian. Yet I did realize he had powered up a long time ago. Could he be trying something new? Now I really couldn't stop feeling proud of my boy. This time I really wanted to overpower him. I was able to break our hold and land a punch to his gut.

Instead of doubling over, he quickly recovered and went for his own attack. It took me having to knock him out for this to all stop. Wow. My Gohan was just amazing. I carried him over to where Videl and Pan were sitting. Pan was touching Gohan's face. "Don't worry. He's fine. He just needs a moment, okay, Pan." She looked up at me and said, okay.

It only passed a few minutes when Gohan finally work up. Pan started to hug him, and it just made me smile. He then got up and walked over to where I was standing. "Still think I'm not relaxed and trying too hard?" I couldn't help shake my head. He definitely was our son.

"Don't get cocky. It didn't help you in the past, and it won't help you now." He smiled as he said sorry about that. "Don't worry about it. It's just something you'll have to work at. I can't really blame you for being like that."

"What you mean?"

"Because you're mine and your mother's son. You didn't get your cockiness only from me." We both laughed at that. "We'll work on that and a few other things when we train in that room." He smiled at me as I patted his shoulder. "Till then, rest up a bit."

Then Pan started to reach out for me. When I had her in my arms, she was giving me a big smile. "Play!" I asked her what she wanted to play. "Same as daddy and grampa." Uh? I was a little confused about what she meant.

"What you mean, Pan?"

"Same, same." She pointed to herself and then at Gohan. I was still confused about what she meant. She then had a sad face. "Sama grampa. Same daddy. Same Goen. Same, same." She kept pointing to herself.

For the moment, I was still confused. What did me, Gohan, and Goten do that she wanted to do? "Oh!" I smiled down at her. "Do you want to train like daddy and me?" She smiled as she clapped her hands.


	3. Chapter 3

"Do you want to train like daddy and me?" When I saw Pan smiling and clapped her hands. I couldn't help also smile. I looked at dad, and even he had a huge smile. "Ok, Pan. You have to copy everything me and daddy does, ok?"

"Yay!" Dad had placed her down, and we watched as she tried to stay standing. My little girl was too cute. When she stopped wobbling, she looked up at us.

"Watch carefully." We soon were helping her learn a simple kata. Whenever she fell, I tried to help her up, but she shook her head. She would take a quick look up at dad before trying to get up on her own. "Very good, Pan." Every time dad said that, she smiled, and we started off again. I wonder how dad does that. Was I doing something wrong?

After some time, dad said it was time to stop. But Pan looked really sad. "Grampa, play."

Dad picked her up and poked her nose. "But, you're sleepy." She kept saying no, even when she yawned. Dad then put her into my arms, and she snuggled closer before falling asleep. "I guess stubbornness runs in the family after all." I was kind of confused by that and asked what did he mean. He gave me a face before laughing. "So, you're telling me once you make up your mind, there's still a chance someone could change it?"

"Very funny, dad." I looked down at my little girl before looking back at dad. "How did you do what you did earlier?" He asked what I meant. "You know. She refused me to help her. But after looking at you, she tried to get up on her own. Am I doing something wrong?"

I felt him ruffling my hair. The smile he was giving me reminded me so much of when I was so young. "You didn't do anything wrong. I just finally learned I don't have to always hold my child's hand." When he said that, it didn't feel like he was referring to Pan. Somehow, I felt tears building at the corner of my eyes.

"Dad." He then just hugged me, and I couldn't hold back the tears from falling. "You're the best." After he let me go, he ruffled my hair one more time. "Same time tomorrow?" He said, yeah, and we all went to our homes.

…

After what happened yesterday, I felt like my own brother was holding back on me. As we waited for Gohan to showed up, I looked over to mom and dad. When we told mom about what happened, she wanted to come and watch. She even packed lunch for us to spend the whole day outside. Today might be a long day if I had anything to say about it. When I saw how far dad and big brother went yesterday, I felt almost insulted. I'm going to make him take me seriously.

When they landed, I quickly went to talk to Gohan. Today he was supposed to go against dad again, but I wanted my rematch first. I told him this, and he seemed a little surprised. "You sure you can really take me on, little bro?" I told him yes. He handed Pan over to mom, and we met in the middle of the field. "You sure about this? One last chance."

"I'm sure." The moment dad told us to begin, I waited on his first move. He was coming at me with punches and kicks, and I blocked each and every one. The moment I saw an opening, I didn't go for a physical attack. I acted like I was about to punch his side, but he grabbed me like I expected and hit his face with a ki blast. He loosened his grip for a moment, and I took that chance to blast him so we could have more space between us.

I started throwing ki blast to keep him back, and soon he was throwing his own. As one hand kept using ki blast to keep him back, in my other hand I was charging up another attack. In that room, dad not only helped me learn this new move but also how to focus my energy more. The moment I gathered enough ki, I threw it under Gohan. "Don't tell me your aim is starting to go off, little bro." He was snickering, but he won't for long.

I stopped throwing ki blast and went for a full-frontal attack. We were soon locking arms, and he was smirking. Even saying things like how he was the smarter brother. "If you say so, but I'm the more creative." He seemed confused. I pulled him forward and used both knees to hit his gut. Before he could recover, I tossed him back to the ki ball I was trying to get him close to. The moment I let him go, I quickly backed away. When he touched the ball, it went off like a massive explosion.

When the smoke cleared, I saw that he was falling back to the ground. I instant transmission to him in hopes of catching him off guard. But I was greatly surprised when he turned his whole body and blasted my face. It studded me for a few seconds, but I quickly recovered and sent a blast of my own. We again ended in another hand lock, but on the ground. I kept trying to overpower him, but he stood his ground. He even gave me a very cocky smirk, and I couldn't help provide one of my own. I increased my ki around me and my strength. Now I wasn't just pushing him back, but he was even losing his footing. I was overpowering him to the point I had forced him on his knees. It was at that moment that dad told us to stop.

We smiled on our way back to dad, and when we got there, he started to clap. "That was outstanding, boys." Dad then started pointing out how I still needed to work on being faster in gathering energy for some of my ki blasts. He even went on that Gohan required to work at being more aware of his surroundings. Then, before we knew it, dad powered up to super sayian blue and attacked us.

We were able to hold him off, but not for long. He soon was not only able to land blows, but even overpower the both of us. He stated that I had surpassed him in strength, but maybe I missed something. Soon Gohan and I tried to team up and outsmart him, but he still seemed to have the upper hand on us. How was that possible? I looked over to Gohan and saw that he was smiling. I wonder why. Soon dad called us to stop, and Gohan started to laugh. I was just bewildered. "What just happened?"

Neither dad or Gohan answered me. After we landed, I went over to sit next to mom. "You did great." I looked up at her and smiled.

"You really think so?" I then started to frown. "But why does it feel like I'm missing something?"

"You're just not the same type of fighter as your father. It's nothing more than that." I was about to ask what she meant, until she stood up and went to go play with Pan, alongside dad. That's when Gohan sat next to me.

"You really surprised me there, Goten." I told him, thanks. "If I wasn't careful, I don't think I would have lasted as long." I asked him what he meant. "Dad was right that you're stronger than him, and maybe even craftier. But unlike us, dad has a different mindset. I play it safe and try to end fights sooner. Even though I wasn't always that way. But dad, well, he tends to draw out a fight to figure out how to win. For him to come at us at full strength at the beginning was surprising." I looked up at him, and he was smiling as he looked at our parents and Pan.

"Do you think I should try to end fights sooner or draw them out?" He looked down at me and seemed slightly confused before smiling.

"Neither." I was shocked by this. "Find your own style. Trying to be like dad is impossible." I couldn't help agree with him. "But being yourself in a fight isn't easy either." I was about to ask him how come until I saw him frown. What he said next was almost a whisper. "Do you really think dad is really going to stop training?"

I looked back over to dad and just thought about it. "No."

"Me either. But something doesn't feel right." Gohan then stood up. "Whatever happens, try to stay on your toes." I said yeah before he went over to join our parents. What did Gohan mean by that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something doesn't feel right, can you guess what it is. The ff summary might change in the future, depending on how things go. Keep in mind this is around the ToP arc. More surprises to come. Also, apology for the slow start. Just want to want to start a slow burn before the fun start.


	4. Chapter 4

We were reaching our final months in this room, and I still couldn't believe how far I've gone. I even learned so much about the man I call my father and myself. Day in and day out, I had to breathe training. It had even gotten to the point where I had to outsmart my father in combat, which was almost impossible. Yet I didn't feel it was enough.

Sometime along the line, he went from training me as his son, to as if I was another soldier. This is where I saw a side of my father, I never could have imagined. During our sparing matches, if I didn't hold my own, I was in deep trouble. I felt the full force of his strength, and it was impressive. I tried every new combat strategy I could think of, and yet he still found a way through it. How was I supposed to surpass a man who could single-handily take on an army? Then it hit me. Play him at his own game.

I stopped trying to think of how to outsmart him. I just let myself adapt to his fighting style. Why did it take me almost a year and a half to get this? But when I did, is when I finally was able to get the upper hand. I even was starting to push him back immensely. Also, when he had powered up to super sayian god blue, I was able to push him back. I let myself adapt to my enemy to where I became my enemy. And that's when I finally was able to beat him.

We had one month to go, and today we surprisingly were taking a break. As I sat on the steps, I just looked out into the nothingness. Moments like this is when my mind wandered back to that day. It took me forever to just let it go. Emotions I never questions until that day. I looked up at my dad, and even he looked deep in thought. The man before that day who barely spent time with me outside of the gravity room. After that day, it all became different. He still trained me, but it wasn't always in that room. He even indulges in playing video games with me more.

We always had a good relationship. I looked up to him and respected him to no end. But after that day, he just was kinder. There were even more hugs. Something I never knew I wanted. And as I look at him now, there isn't anything more than me wanting to make him proud. Yet, I don't even know if that's possible with him.

I then suddenly felt a hand on my head. "If you're going to keep looking at me, it better mean because you're ready to continue training." I immediately stood up and said yes, sir. "Good, brat." With that, I got up, and we got started on another of a brutal training session.

…

"Do you really think dad is really going to stop training?"

"No."

"Me either. But something doesn't feel right." I then stood up. "Whatever happens, try to stay on your toes." I heard Goten say yeah, as I started heading over to our parents. When I reached them, dad was in the middle of showing mom what he showed Pan yesterday. I couldn't help smile as I watched them go. Even mom joined in, and Pan's smile grew as she watched her.

"Gramma too!" We all started laughing at her excitement. Mom then tried to pick her up. "No." She began to tear up as mom carried her.

"Pan." She looked over at me. "It's grandpa and daddy's turn." She still pouted as mom walked to sit next to Goten. "Ready when you are."

Today we were going to enter the room, and I felt somewhat anxious. It's been forever since I been in that room with dad. The moment Trunks and Vegeta stepped out, I could tell they both improved a lot. The strength that was pouring from Trunks was phenomenal. Speak about pure power. Even dad seemed impressed by it. Dad and Vegeta shared a quick nod, and then he and Trunks were off.

Once dad and I entered the room, I could tell a heavyweight lifted off of his shoulders. "Is something wrong, dad?"

"I doubt we'll be safe in here, but there is something wrong."

"I don't understand." He simply put how he wasn't able to talk about it yet. That's when I finally spoke out the question I had on my mind since Whis left. "Dad," He looked at me. "Are you and Vegeta really done training? Are you serious about no more fighting?" He looked worried before looking back at the door.

"No." I wasn't the least bit surprised, but what he said next caught me off guard. "There's a huge fight coming our way, and I have my doubts." Something about that didn't sit well with me. The last time dad had any doubts was when…

"Dad?" He looked at me. "What did you do?" He looked as if I insulted him, but I just didn't know how else to ask.

"Zeno is considering my request for a tournament among all the universes." But I don't think that's what's troubling him. "One of the possible outcomes is that the losing universe will be erased." I was left in complete shock. Now it was making sense why he wanted to train Goten. Not just because he wanted to spend time with him but also to prepare him.

"Dad, look at me." He did just that, and I could see how sorry he was in his eyes. "Who else knows?" He told me it was just Vegeta and me. I felt my anger building up. "I can't believe this. How could this have happened? Dad! What did you do!"

"Don't blame me for this!" He looked at me with furry. "I didn't even think that was even a possibility! If I knew that could even happen, I wouldn't have suggested a universal tournament! You know for a fact I wouldn't purposely put everyone at risk!"

My anger just melted away. "So, we better start training." As we trained, I couldn't help feel dread over my head.

Dad was right that we didn't need the full year to train me, but we decided to stay anyway. As we continued, there would be moments where I remember what we did in here all those years ago. I also noticed something wrong with dad. He did not once pull his punches. We started our training heavy and ended it just as intense. If I even suggested a moment to take a break, he surprisingly said no. Something about this felt much more than preparing for an undetermined battle. Almost personal.

When we did finally called it a day, I tried asking him what was wrong. But every time he just ruffled my hair and told me to get some rest. That what worried me the most. Because when I woke, he was already starting his warm-ups. This was harsher than Piccolo's training. Way past anything I ever have done with dad. And it just worries me.

We were reaching the 6 months mark when I finally had enough. "Dad!" It took everything in me to pin him down. "What's wrong? Tell me!" He kicked me off and punched my face. It took me knocking him out that he finally stopped. When he woke up, he just laid there and had tears running done his face.

"Why can't I ever stop failing all of you?" I told him how I didn't understand. "I'm always failing you. I don't want to do that anymore. I try everything to keep everyone safe and happy, but I keep failing." I couldn't believe I was witnessing dad crying again. I never thought I would see that again after such a long time. But I guess I was wrong. Soon, he started to sit up and asked if I was ready to continue training.

"Dad?" He quietly stood and powered up to super sayian god blue. I then stood up and walked over to him. "You never failed us. You did the best you could, and that's all we could ever ask for." He looked over his shoulder at me and said how he hope I was right. With that said, we went back to training.

…

" _What did you do!_ " Those words still ringed in my head as I trained Gohan. Damn it! I did it again! How do I always end up doing this? I'm always ending up putting everyone in danger. When we called it a day, I couldn't even relax. I just stood awake in my bed, as I thought those words over and over.

I failed them again. I have put my family in danger all over again. If I don't pull through this, how would I ever deal with myself? Is there even an afterlife when the universe is erased? That thought alone sent me into a panic. NO! My family will be gone for good! I won't even be able to hold them ever again! I'll be breaking yet another promise. I won't be around for anyone all over again. Wait! It's much worse than that. Nobody will be around. Pan won't even get the chance to grow up!

Every night I stood up with those thoughts. I need to fit this before I mess up even more. I was no longer going to take it easy as I train Gohan. I know he'll be able to handle it. He's no longer a child, and so I will stop treating him like one. As we trained, I treated him like any other training partner. I was no longer going to take it easy. I had to start easy with Goten because he had way more to catch up to. But Gohan doesn't. He's a fighter in his own right and proven he can take anything thrown at him. I trust he can do this. I know he can do just about anything.

"Dad!" There wasn't any time for talking, just training. I wasn't going to let up until he surpasses me, and go even further than that. He then had me pin, and I kicked him off, before sending a punch his way. We kept ending in a stalemate over and over. I was about to put an end to this but was very surprised when I felt a sharp kick to my gut. My version soon became black, and when I came back, I was lying on the ground.

That's when I finally just let it all out. I couldn't hold it anymore. I just wish Gohan wasn't here to witness it. "Why can't I ever stop failing all of you?" I finally admitted out loud the thoughts that haunted my sleep. Gohan then stated how he didn't understand. Of course, he didn't. Even when he witnesses me failing, he still had open arms for me, just like his mother. My version became blurry as I stuttered, trying to say what I meant. "I'm always failing you. I don't want to do that anymore. I try everything to keep everyone safe and happy, but I keep failing."

It took me a moment, but I finally got up. There was still lots of training to be done. "You never failed us. You did the best you could, and that's all we could ever ask for."

"I hope you're right." I really wanted to believe those words. But I just couldn't yet. I can't believe in them until I know for sure that I did everything I could. As we continued training, I was very proud of his improvements. I also started to see that his hair was going out. "Think it's time for another haircut?" He snickered as he said maybe. "Want one from your old man again?"

"Yeah." As I cut his hair, we spoke about the last time I did this. We even just talked about random things we used to do together. "I hope Pan and my relationship is just like ours." I asked him what he meant. "Like knowing I could go to you for anything. To feel that the safest place on earth is in your arms. And fun. You know, that kind of stuff."

That made me smile as I cut the last piece of hair. "You already are, and she knows it." He asked what I meant. "I don't need to say it. You already know that I'm right." After we took a short break, we went back to training. We only had one more month to go, and we would have been here a full year. Training with Gohan was a fantastic bonding moment with my eldest son. Also, being able to proudly witness his growth in strength and skill was outstanding.


	5. Chapter 5

After leaving that room, dad and I headed straight home. When we got there, grandma was at the main entrance with open arms. She informed us that mom was in her lab, and dad's eye did that twitch thing. He then started walking away, probably to go to mom. Before I could walk anywhere, grandma caught me in a hug and started going off how I needed a haircut. I told her fine and she let me go. She then stated for me to wash up before we to the barber.

As grandma drove us, she wouldn't stop talking about stuff. I was starting to see why dad prefer quiet. It was so annoying. But this is grandma; I'll tolerate her just like dad deals with grandma and grandpa goes off. Yet at the same time it was nice to hear someone talking. That room was pretty quiet, when dad didn't have anything to say, which was the majority of the time.

After my haircut she dragged me to go clothes shopping. Why the first day out that room I'm being drag everywhere? At least when we were done, she got me ice cream. So, it wasn't all bad. Once we got back, I headed straight to my room. I really missed my soft, custom-made bed. I just put my head on the pillow when my name was called. I groan in annoyance, as I sat up. In the doorway was dad. "First thing in the morning, gravity room." With that, he walked away. Well, at least I got to rest today.

…

Once I entered her lab, I was displeased that she had the tell-tell signs of an overnight. I walked over to her work bench and she still didn't look up to see me. What the hell was she working on this time? As I came closer, I took a peek at her blueprints. Hm. Just another one of those pathetic car engines. "Woman." She did not lift her head from her desk, as she waved her hand in telling me to go away.

I lend on the desk and tapped my fingers on my left biceps. "Oh, stop it. I'm just about done." She looked up at me and was smiling. "Did it go well?" I just turned my head away from her. That was, until I felt her touch my shoulder. I looked back at her and she was still smiling. "Well, I'm going to bed now. Your new suit is in the locker. I made a few modifications." I was a bit surprised by this. "I finally was able to properly replicate the elasticity of your original armor." She then started to walk away from me and headed toward the door. "I also made one for Trunks" She then yawned and stated she was going to take a shower before bed.

She really done it again. I quickly went to see and was also impressed by the details. Leave it to Bulma to think about every last detail. I then notice a folder on top of the locker. I opened it and saw that she was planning another round of improvements. This time to withstand not only powerful ki blast but any nuclear damage. I couldn't help feel proud that my woman was such an incredible genus. Guess I'll test these tomorrow in the gravity room. I put the folder down and left the lab.

As we entered the gravity room, I couldn't help notice a few changes. I wonder who did this? I went to the main panel and saw that it could no other be Bulma's handy work. Looks like there's a few new simulations. I wonder when she did that. Was she that bored while I was training with Whis? Or just missed me that much. "We're going straight to 200g. Understand?"

"Yes, sir." With that, I turned on the gravity. I watched how Trunks adjust to the gravity and saw he was doing quite well. Good. I didn't want to waste time taking to adjust to this. After a few minutes we started our training. I was impressed he was holding out longer than he ever did. But I expected nothing less from my offspring.

That room did more than help me strengthen my son. I had a second chance at something I should have done years ago, and I was happy with these results. I just hope we didn't need him. After all that time with the clown, training with Whis, made me realize and accepted a lot of things. I was already finally getting truly settling into this family life. But again, he opened my eyes to much more. Next time I see him, I'm going to punch him.

It only been 30 minutes and I looked over to my son. Maybe we done enough training for now. "Trunks." He immediately stopped and looked over to me. "We're done." He looked confused but didn't say anything. As we left the room, he still looked confused. As we walked the complex, he asked what we were going to do. "Boy, go clean up and meet me in the family room in 20 minutes." He said ok and left to his room. I quickly went to my own room, and saw Bulma resting.

With the door close, I gave in to temptation and walked over to her. I placed a hand on her growing stomach. I felt the ki of our second child. Will I be a better father to this one? Or will I repeat my mistakes? I removed my hand and went to take a quick shower. As the hot water run down my body, I silently promise I will be a better father. I might have started late for Trunks, but I will not repeat my mistakes.

As I started heading downstairs, I was wondering where did he keep those video simulations. There's a few I think might be good to have him participate in. Which one did he make me do that reminded me of raging war? Was it _Killzone Shadow Fall_? I have to see the cover and maybe I'll know. Once I entered the family room, I saw that Bunny was looking through another magazine. I went over to the bookcase that the boy kept the simulations. "Dad?" I looked next to me, and Trunks had an eyebrow raised. "We're playing a video game?"

"Which one had that wall, and you're fighting battles all alone?"

"Oh. Killzone?"

"Yes, that one."

"Why? You want to play? I already beat it, and Goten sucks when we play multiplayer."

"No." He looked confused. "You're _playing_ it. But have to make a perfect run." He asked what I meant. "If you die once you have to start over." He looked frighten before agreeing, and showed me where it was. After he went through the process of setting it up, I sat on the floor next to him.

…

I was thrown off guard when dad wanted me to play a video game. But after he told me that I had to make a perfect run, it made me wonder why would he want me to do so. As I sat to begin, dad sat next to me. It might be one of _those_. In that case, I better stay focus and get through this. And to make it more challenging I'll set it to Elite. One wrong move I would be done.

As I played, I tried to focus on my every move, but once in a blue dad would ask me why I did what I did. It really was one of _those_. I couldn't stop the smile growing on my face. There's only two reasons dad would watch me play video games or even join in. One, I was already playing and he asked questions and then turn to him joining me. Or, he would have me play as part of my training. And today is looking like a training game day. I found these more fun than when he just randomly joins me. It's just us and I feel like I learn so much.

I was on my third restart and I was starting to get just pissed. I even started to scream as I was playing. I had just made it to the half point of the game and I just had to die. To top it off, dad said I couldn't use health. Now that I was at the last chapter, I made sure everything I did was flawless. And was so happy when I saw those ending credits and I didn't have to do it ever again. I looked up to dad and he nodded. "That was incredible, Trunks."

That absolutely spooked me, as I turned to see that mom was on the couch behind us. "How long you been there?"

"When you had to start a second time." I looked back to dad, and he nodded to confirm this. "What other game are you going to play?"

I looked back at dad and he raised an eyebrow. "I challenge both of you in a game of Smash Bros. The winner gets to pick what we have for lunch." My parents looked at each other before they said it was on. Before long I had to call it best 2 out of 3. Mom was surprisingly kicking both our butts. It even got me and dad almost smash our controllers to pieces, and mom just laughing it up. It then became mom against dad and I was hoping dad won. If he did, we would get pizza. We always get pizza when he wins. I was not in the mood for Chinese food. And to my great joy, dad won and he started making demands on what toppings. "Don't forget the extra bacon and BBQ chicken!"

"And shrimps!" With that, mom left to go order. Then, I challenged dad to another round to see who gets the first pie. "Don't get cocky. It'll be me."

…

After we left that room, we went our own way. Gohan went to Pan and Videl, as I headed home. When I landed, Goten was walking out from the house. As I walked over, he asked how was training with Gohan. "It was pretty good." I bent my neck side to side and felt a nice crack. I looked down to Goten as I was walking inside. "Would you like to spar with him again? Or how about sparring match with Trunks?"

He had a big smile as he closed the door behind me. "I would love for a sparring match against either one of them. Oh," He walked in front of me. "Can we invite everyone to watch?"

"Sure. Why not." He had a huge smile as he walked over to sit at the table. When he did, I spotted a certain someone was cooking. I walked over to her and kissed the top of her head. Without a word, I went to sit at the table and watched her. The next day was an exciting one. When everyone got to the field you can clearly see the boys were hyped for their sparring match. I also couldn't help lightly chuckle when I saw what Trunks choose to wear. "Ready boys?" They shouted and yeah. With that they went at it.

As we watched them go, I couldn't help feel over joy with the results. The boys technique could still use some work, but they definitely improve. I took a quick glace over to Vegeta and I saw the smile he held. Guess he felt the same thing. The match between our boys was just awe inspiring. Even everyone else commented how much the boys out did themselves. Krillin even asked what did we do with the boys. "Like, seriously you two." I looked to Yamcha. "Whatever and however you trained them must have been some next level."

I looked back to the match. "Yeah." It soon became a stalemate between the two. It looked like either one would be the winner, until Goten surprised all of us. He was able to flip Trunks before landing a perfect kick to his back. With that, the match was done and the boys practically limp over to us. When they reached us, I gave each a senzu bean. "So, which one of you want to go against Gohan first?" Goten started to cheer, stating he wanted to challenge his brother. I looked over to Gohan. "Have fun you two." He nodded before the boys went to the middle of the field. "Ready! Begin!"

…

I still can't believe it. The moment I landed on my bed I was still thinking about today's matches. I won't against Trunks, but the match against Gohan was something else. I just don't want to believe it. How was he able to catch me off guard like that? It was amazing but I'm still bummed about it. I really do have a lot to learn. But I was so glad I was able to hold my own against my big brother.

Throughout the rest of the week mom had taken me out of school. She even brough a ton of textbooks for me to do, during down time. Since Gohan is coming, I know this shouldn't be too hard. I even downloaded some of my online classes and was all set. Tomorrow is the big day. I just can't wait.


	6. Chapter 6

Tomorrow was the day and I was between excited and worried. I already had set up my online classes and tutoring program. I even set it up for a full year and a random generator for the next year classes. But I do wonder how long I'll actually be away for. Then I remembered a time when dad used to leave for long training trips. I guess I'm now doing the same but in space, and not to mention months at a time. I was just walking into the living room when I spotted Videl playing with our Pan.

"Are you sure about this?" I walked over and sat next to them on the couch. I told her about how I still had doubts. "Whatever you do I support you all the way." I couldn't help smile at her. She then handed me Pan, while she went to make dinner.

As I held Pan, I couldn't help enjoy her smile and giggles. She was being super adorable and I couldn't help giggle along with her. after everything that been happening, it got me really thinking about a lot of things. It even got me remembering the reason that dad always trained and did everything he did for us. Looking back now, I can understand where he was coming from and appreciate it even more. That's why I have to do this. I love my little Pan and want her to have the best possible future. After finding out the reason dad and Vegeta were stepping down, I just couldn't turn my back away from this. Heck, maybe along the way I could learn a few things. Wow. How long has it been since I been to outer space?

As we gathered at Bulma's place, I was slightly nervous. Looking around it seem I was the only one feeling this way. I was so deep in thought that I got surprised when I felt a hand on my shoulder. When I looked, it was dad. He asked if we could speak for a moment. We ended up walking a bit far from the group. "Are you sure about this?" Why is everyone asking me that? I told him that I was sure. Now he had a slight frown, before heavily sighing. "The first time is always the hardest." I asked him what he meant. "The first time I actually took a training trip again, I was nervous. I was outright worried. It was going to be the first time I left you and your mom alone." I was just shocked at dad.

The very man who easily would take any chance to train, was actually nervous the first time leaving me and mom. He then went on to say how the first night away, he wanted so badly to come home. How he fought himself over what he wanted. That it took a lot to find his resolve. If it wasn't because he loved us so much, he wouldn't have found the strength to keep training. "Dad?"

He now had a small smile as he looked at me. "Before I trained because that's what I love and made me happy. As the years went by my reason changed. Now I have a better reason to train and that makes me feel even happier. I got something to protect and keep safe. You know I do anything for you boys, your mother, and even Pan." I couldn't help smile as I quickly hugged him. It felt great to feel him embrace me back.

When we let go, I couldn't stop the big smile that grew on my face. "Thanks dad. You always know what to say. Now, I know I can do this." He ruffled my hair and we went back to join the group. Just in time to meet up with Whis and Beerus. After saying a prolong goodbye to everyone, and giving my girls one more big hug, we were off. As we traveled with Whis I couldn't help laugh. Goten was the one who asked why. "It's just that this will be my third time in space. Plus, this travel method is quite interesting."

"Oh? You traveled to space before?" I cheerfully said yeah, but that it wasn't at all happy events. "Do tell." Now that I wasn't too sure about. Especially since some were bad memories. Yet, I still remembered what my therapist said about facing my fears head on. Even more about that box we used.

"Well, the last time I went to space I had traveled to the Supreme Kai planet. I traveled under the Supreme Kai himself. He was training me in the way on the Z sword. Which we later found out held the old Kai." At that Beerus laughs and stated how it now made sense why he was out. I couldn't help chuckle along. "The old Kai then did this weird thing to unlock my hidden power. It was boring and super long. And yet," At that I tried to hold back the emotions that was building in my chest. Remembering a failure is still painful.

"You don't have to tell us. But I would like to know about your first time into space." I was grateful that Whis asked to move on from that. I then went about Planet Namek. I even went in telling how for some reason I understood Namekian. "That's strange." I asked how. "If you never heard Namekian, and that was your first time hearing it. How is it possible you understood? From my understanding sayians are usually implanted chips to be able to understand alien languages. It's rare for a sayian to understand without it."

"Yeah. Neither me nor Krillin understood how I was able to understand. But when the Namekian's lived on earth for a while, I did ask them to teach me some. I even learned how to read a bit. That somehow became helpful when Dende became Earth's new guardian. Since I was able to help him translate from Namekian to many of Earth's languages. I'm even fluent in German, Portuguese, and even verbal Arabic."

"Nerd, what language don't you speak?" I looked to Trunks and couldn't help smile a bit.

"Vegeta even taught me how to say a few things in Sayian." Trunks and Goten's mouths drop and asked if I could teach them. "Nope." They looked disappointed. "Vegeta didn't directly teach me. I just caught him saying a lot of stuff in a language I never heard before. He one time called dad something. Dad looked confused and I was trying hard not to laugh. I ended up failing, and Vegeta started to laugh."

"What did Vegeta call Goku?" I looked up to Beerus and tried not to laugh as I spoke.

"I don't know exactly what it is it on earth, but it sounded funny. When I asked Vegeta what was the earth version, he told me it was like a Trex but doesn't have eyes and eats everything in its path." Everyone started to laugh at that.

"That definitely sounds like Goku." Whis soon surprised us when we arrived at the Supreme Kai planet. Before anyone could say anything, Whis was talking with old Kai. It turned out that he was joining us. With that said we quickly were off to Lord Beerus' planet. Before long we had made it and Whis was explaining the rules to us. And even went over what each of us will be doing. This is when he finally explained why old Kai was here.

Whis had learned through Goku and Vegeta that I used to have a tail. And it so happened that old Kai knows a way to regrow it. "Why didn't you tell this to over fathers?" The smile Whis held worried me.

"They are beyond the need for a tail. And besides, they won't ever be able to go past where they currently are."

"How can you even say that? Dad and uncle Vegeta always surpass their limits. How are they not able to do so now?"

I couldn't agree more with Goten, but Whis and old Kai shook their heads. "They're too stuck in their ways. To be able to go pass beyond this point they would have to abandon everything they know." I quickly asked what that meant for us. "You're smart, you'll figure it out." With that he just left us all standing there.

…

We been training under Whis for a month and I still can't believe how exhausting it is. Especially how intense and difficult training can be. But what is strange is seeing Gohan with a tail. Then watching him using it as a third hand was interesting. Even Trunks was amazed. But today was interesting. Today Whis gave us weird devices; that only Gohan was able to recognize. Something called a communicator. But Whis requested us to learn how to use them, since we were going to start doing training missions which neither of us were looking forward to. Well, I couldn't speak for all of us. Gohan was the only one to seem to be excited about doing missions.

At the end of the day, it was time for 2 hours of studies with brother. At this point neither Trunks or I knew who had more energy. It was like Gohan was an endless power-house. Either that or could be the fact he's a night owl. While I was more of an earlier bird, and Trunks is just all over the place.

As Gohan tried to give us our lesson, we were trying to stay awake. That was until we heard a loud bang. When we looked, there were textbooks in front of us. "30 minutes to go. Or do you want to give in your reports now?"

"WE HAVE REPORTS DUE?"

Gohan starts to chuckled. "No, but you're up now." That jerk. He picked up the books. "Finish solving the problems and you'll be done." With that, Trunks tried to speed through the sheet. "If not done right, you have to redo the whole sheet." That got him to slow down. As I finished my own sheet, the letters were doing that weird thing again. Getting mixed up and looking like numbers. I'm still grateful Gohan taught me a trick to make sense of the mix up. Which somehow got me passing all my classes. Once I handed my paper, I was free to relax before bed. As I entered my bedroom, I go in search for my phone and headset. Once I have my music set, I start to meditate. That was until I felt someone walking into my room. I quickly opened my eyes to see Whis was in my face. I calmly asked if he needed anything. He started talking about how calm I was during training, and wondering why I don't get frustrated like the others. "Why should I be frustrated?"

He got this big smile as he walked away. "Perfect answer." The next day was just as confusing. Whis requested that we all had a match with Lord Beerus. First up was Gohan. During their match, brother didn't go super for a long time. He kept getting thrown around, but always got up. Beerus was about to call it off until Gohan got a few good punches in. One even knocked Beerus to the ground. Beerus then stated there will be no more games. Before long, Gohan not only super, but his tail had this strange blue color. Even his super sayian aura had hints of blue. Beerus shortly knocked Gohan to the ground and Whis called for the next match.

As Gohan sat next to me, I told him what I saw. He then asked if it was the same blue as our dad and Vegeta. "Yeah, it was. There was also hints of red."

"Red?" I looked to him and he seemed confused. He then had a smile, which confused me. "Something felt off when I transform." I asked him what. "Like there's something just at arms reach but it burned trying to touch it." I couldn't help wonder what it could possible be. Soon it was my turn to face Beerus.

As I faced him, I tried to stay as calm as possible. I tried my best to follow what dad taught me. to just let my body flow through the motions, plus being able to be flexible between my attacks and blocks. Before long I could practically almost feel his attacks coming my way. Just then I nearly got caught by a punch to the face, and reactively kicked behind me. which I was shocked to find it landing square on to Beerus' left side. With that Whis called the match over. "Nice shot, kid."

The moment I landed I was exhausted and wanting to rest. But when I reached everyone, Trunks tried asking me how I did I catch Beerus. I tried telling him that I was tired. But then Whis tried asking the same questions. Thankfully, Gohan got them to back off and stated they could ask later.

…

As I watched Goten spar with Beerus, I couldn't help notice something weird happening. Goten was not able to land blows on Beerus but with every hit there was static and sparks flying. Beerus even had to try to avoid Goten's attacks. Not to mention Goten's hair flashing blue with every perfect hit. The moment the match was over, it was clear whatever Goten did was draining. But I just needed to know, and even Whis wanted to find out. Yet Gohan had to get in the way.

After some time and eating, I tried asking Goten what happened. All he could tell me was some nonsense about letting his movements flow and releasing his ki only when making contact. That makes no sense to me, but maybe I should find a way to replicate what I saw. He then went on to asking me what was I doing. I asked what did he see me do. "You had light blue aura you but you wasn't even going super. And your moves seem heavy. Even got Beerus to be pushed back by a good amount."

I then couldn't help flex my left arm. "Of course, I'll be able to push him back. Who do you think I am?"

"Definitely Vegeta's offspring." We all looked to Beerus, while I heard the brothers snickering. They're just jealous.


	7. Chapter 7

After Whis left with the boys, Bulma and Vegeta went inside, and Chichi was playing with Pan. That was until Goku came over and asked me if I wanted to live with them. I worried and asked if he was sure. That was last week, and I had moved into their home. They are such a great help.

After finishing another novel and running Gohan's class script for the week, I find that I now have a significant amount of free time. Chichi has been helping me take care of Pan. To top it off, Goku would take time to play training games with his granddaughter. Then I thought about it. It has been some time, and I finally got more free time now. After dinner, as Goku was doing his push-ups, I joined him and Pan. "Think you could keep up?"

He chuckled as I replied. "You sure _you_ will be the one to keep up." Before long, I started joining their morning and evening work out. Goku even started pointing out things I could work on. I also took out my old workout clothes. Not to mention sparring against Chichi during the afternoon, while Pan watched. After another month, I would take Pan to fly laps between the city and home. That was until Goku challenge me to one lap around the earth. "I don't know if I could do that."

"Are you scared that an old man could beat you?" He had a smirk as he held onto Pan. He then looked down at her. "Hear that, Pan. Mommy doesn't think she can win, because she's a _girl_." Oh no, he didn't! That pissed me off.

"Watch it! I could fly circled around you if you're not careful!"

"Prove it!" Before long, Chichi was holding Pan as she told us to get ready. The moment she said go, I was off. No way I was letting him say that. Especially in front of Pan.

I was just halfway when I started to feel exhausted. That's when I saw him next to me. "Don't tell me you're getting tired already. What are you? Weak." He let out a light laugh before heading in front of me. I push it as much as I could and passed him. No way was I going to lose.

It was night time when I finally landed. That was exhausting, but I didn't stop at all. But to my horror, he was standing right next to Chichi. He looked to her, and she was holding up what I think is a watch. "How she do?" She said a full 7 hours. He then walked over to me and was smiling. "Not bad for your first run. Let's work harder at your speed and endurance. But you did great." I just looked at him, surprised. Was he testing me?

When I came inside, Chichi gave me water and said how dinner was almost ready. As I relaxed with Pan, Goku went about asking if there anything I wanted to learn. I wonder why. But it soon turned to me asking if he could teach me more ki techniques, and even if he could help me get better at martial arts. "It has been some time, and I have been so busy. But it feels like I lose something special along the way."

"Don't worry, dear. I'm sure Goku wouldn't mind helping you. Maybe you'll even be a challenge to the other guys." We all started to laugh.

…

We were on a break when Whis walked over to us. He went to Gohan and asked him to follow. When they left me, and Trunks wonder what we should do. We soon were going at each other. With each punch he threw, I easily dodged and sent my own counter-attack. He was not able to avoid any of my hits, but it didn't push him back. When he was able to catch me, it made me fly back a reasonable distance. What gives?

I wonder why, but I currently couldn't question it. As our match kept going, I was the one get heavily hit. Yet, I caught Trunks more times and was able to read all his moves eventually. I soon was one-upping him, and he couldn't properly defend himself. He finally called it time, but when we landed, Trunks almost passed out. I don't get why. I still had enough energy to keep going.

I quickly caught him and helped him sit down. I even asked if he was ok. "How are you able to do that?" He went about how no matter how hard he tried, I still got back up. Also, how every hit he couldn't block he felt throughout his whole body. That it took all of him not to show any reactions. He then asked why it seemed that no matter how hard he got me, I look like it didn't affect me.

"What are you talking about?" He then suggested that we fused and see for ourselves. When we did, there was this new sense of strength.

… …

_This is something interesting. Here I thought Trunks was stronger, but this is different. This power is beyond what I ever could imagine. It almost feels intoxicating. When Gohan and Whis came back, I challenged the older sayian. Let's see what the nerd can do. I was excited that he agreed._

_The moment Whis said to start, I was already behind Gohan. By the time he realizes I had already caught his side. With one kick to his right, I sent him flying. I quickly caught up to him and punched him back in the other direction. I was practically playing a one-person game of catch._

_One the fourth round, I powered up a ki blast. Instead of hitting him with it, I threw it behind him. He quickly stopped before running into it, and came to attack me. He tried to get me back, but he was too slow. It was fun making him follow me around, as he attempted to land hits. Let's see if brains was still paying attention._

_I almost got him to touch the blast I shot earlier. But he surprised me when he caught me by the hair. He swung me right on top of my attack, and the pain it caused was almost too much to bear. "Let's_ end this child play. _" Before I could even ask what he meant, he punched me straight in the gut. Oh damn! That hurt!_

_Before I could block the next hit, I was being attacked with a wave of punches. When I was able to catch his fist, I felt a sharp kick to my left. I was about to send a blow of my own when he grabbed my hand. He then brought my hands sharply down, forcing my head to make contact with his knee._

Damn it, Goten. What is your brother made of?

_I tried to get away from Gohan and sent a wave of ki blast. But it did not affect him. He practically was tossing them as if they were nothing. I powered up one more attack, but before I could even aim it, Gohan was in my face. Still powering up the blast with one hand, I used the other to block his oncoming assault. It was about ready, and when I was about to smack him with it, he forcefully bent my arm that I hit myself with my own attack. Now that sting._

_I tried to recover, but Gohan was already on top of me. Before he could land a hit, I couldn't help chuckle at him. He asked why which got me to laugh a bit. "And here I thought you were smart." Before he could react, I clapped my hands together. Which caused all the blast he toss earlier clashing into him all at once. That's when I felt my time was almost up. But before it did, I couldn't stop from smiling as I held up the peace sign._

… …

The moment me and Goten unfused, we couldn't help collapse to the ground. Whis handed us water and asked what was going through our heads at the time. All we could come up with was something about the others' added strength; it was almost intoxicating. "Like was something so strong that I wanted to show off."

"You pretty much did." We looked to Gohan, who sat a bit away from us. "I'm surprised that I lasted that long. You two did one hell of damage. But you got a bit cocky when charging your attacks." He started to laugh. "If I wasn't fast enough, I don't think I would have been able to take that hit." He soon was shaking his wrist. "Not to mention your ki blast not only burned but hit pretty heavy." We all started laughing at that.

…

When Whis asked for me, I wasn't expecting anything. I walked with for a bit until we came into a room. The moment we enter, I was face by this slightly shorter guy. He introduces himself as the Grand Priest. Where have I heard that name before? Then I quickly remembered what dad said.

We soon were discussing two upcoming tournaments. One was an expo, that would be a small event to figure out specific rulings. The second would be the main tournament. He even asked if my father and Vegeta are going to be joining either of the competitions. "I'll have to ask, but there's a chance they'll be up for it." He was quite pleased with my answer.

After he left, I had this strange feeling building up. To hear that the expo would be just a few months away, made me uneasy. At that, he also states that he looks forward to seeing dad attending. I spoke with Whis that we should head back to earth and talk with the others. "It's understandable. What about the other two?"

"They're coming with us. But I'm going to ask around to see who would like to take part in both tournaments." With that, we went to meet Goten and Trunks. When we got to them, they had fused. Maybe it'll be an excellent time to see where we stand.

The moment Whis said to start, it didn't even register that Gotenks made his move. By the time I realize he was behind me, I felt an incredibly powerful kick to my side. It sent me flying. Before I could slow down, I was hit once again. He caught me right in the face and sent me back. It went like this for a quick moment, as I tried to regain myself.

From the corner of my eye, I saw that he shot a ki blast in my direction. But I wonder why it didn't hit me. That's when I realize I was going to crash into if I didn't stop. Luckily, I did in time and went after him. With every punch I sent his way, he easily avoided them. He even had that same smirk Vegeta has when toying with his opponent. If that's the case, I better watch my back.

I was right when I felt that we were nearing his earlier blast. I quickly reached out and got a handful of hair. I then swung him over me to hit his own attack. "Let's end this child play." I again went in swinging my best punches. When he caught my right fist, which left his side open for my kick. He went to punch me, and I clenched his fist in time. With one powerful pull, I kneed his head, sending him flying.

Before he could recover, I kept pushing him back with each attack; until he started shooting waves of ki at me. What is your plan? I quickly tossed them away from me. But boy did they hurt like hell. I then saw my opening when he started powering up a more massive attack. I quickly went in and just in time to get him to hit himself, and he went down.

I was just over him when he started to chuckle. "And here I thought you was smart." Only then, I realize I never witness those earlier blast fading. He clapped, making them coming my way. I quickly powered up and surrounded myself with a shield using my ki. But even that didn't stop the actual force of the attack from being felt. Wow. I don't know which hit harder. His physical attacks or his ki.

After we took a break, I told them that we were heading back to earth. And that we needed to talk with everyone. They cheered. Goten was looking forward to eating mom's cooking again. At the same time, Trunks was happy about getting a chance to play a few video games again. I can't wait to see Videl and Pan again. I wonder how my girls are doing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. I would really appreciate it if you let me know how I did with the fight scene. I would like to do more, especially since this is the ToP saga. And I would like to get better at DB fight scenes for future sagas. Love ya much


End file.
